Don't be sad
by sirshiiny
Summary: I don't know how to summerize just read it? I apologize is there is any incorrect grammar or spellings. Please do not comment about it or comment its correcrion thank you. !Warning! Act of abuse and torture (Violence)


"Alright class. We're going on a field trip as you know. Now don't make more annoying noises and get in the bus." Aizawa groaned as he gave everyone an annoyed look. Everyone cheered as they grabbed their backpacks and hurried down the school hallways.

You sat next to your boyfriend.

Katsuki Bakugou.

It's rather weird how it happened. You called out to Katsuki to come to a field so that you and him could train a little on a saturday morning. You called him out to confess to him, training was an excuse to bring him to you.

But when he arrived first thing he did was attack you with a quick kiss, on the lips, and then confess that he liked you with a hair pendant in his hands. He looked into your eyes and refused to be the meek one. He was blushing madly but you were the only one who saw. You accepted his confession and its been a few days ever since you two were dating and somehow the entire class managed to figure out that you two were dating the next day. But everyday you would wear the pendant he gave you on your hair.

You and the class arrived at the Pussycats association in Monclama. Everyone screamed when Mandalay used her quirk to throw you and the class over into the forest. Making everyone run to the final destination from where they were.

You and the class arrived at the final destination and were groaning and ached everywhere from fighting forest beasts and running away from them. Ragdoll laughed saying seeing the class so tired was hilarious.

"You four did the best out of all." Aizawa said as he pointed to the top four boys.

Izuku Mirdoriya, Tenya Iida, Shoto Todoroki, and Katsuki Bakugou.

Mandalay suddenly ran and called dibs upon the boys causing them to cover their faces as protection. You laughed when you heard Katsuki growling he had a girlfriend.

It was night time and you were walking down the forest because everyone wanted to do a petty game of something you didn't care about. You were just walking besides Katsuki holding his hand enjoying the peace without being teased by the class and making Bakugou unleash his rage and blast everyones faces.

"Katsuki." You called out suddenly feeling, odd.

"What." He answered back in his happy/grumpy voice.

"Don't you think it's too quiet? I know it's a big place but-" You were cut off when you heard screams and yelles and heard the one word: Villains. You immediatley ran to the closest screams with Katsuki behind you. You saw a group of people and ran to them until you felt a presence and saw Kurogiri from the USJ incident wrapping you from behind. Katsuki saw a second later and ran to you. But Kurogiri was a second faster.

Katsuki only saw the terrified look in your eyes as you vanished from his eyes.

You opened your eyes to find yourself in a rusty old prison chained to a wall. As soon as you woke up, Tomura Shigaraki walked through the prison door and gave you a dry smile.

"Hello, Y/N." His raspy voice greeted. You gave him a scared look before mustering your last courage to ask him a question.

"What do you want from me you villain." You spat venomously even though you had a hunch about what he wanted.

"Oh ho! For a little girl you have guts. And you know exactly why you're here." He smiled walking close to you. You face paled drastically as you knew your quirk was a horrible thing. You had the quirk of Fast regeneration. Yours was odd because even with only one whole arm remaining you could regenerate your whole body back to its original state. You found your quirk amazing at first, not until you heard about the missing people who also had regeneration or healing quirks.

You began to struggle and scream. Tomura gave you an annoyed look before placing his hand on your entire face decomposing your face. Your screams begged to come out but due to your face being turned into dust, nothing came out. Blood seeped through the gaps of his hands as the blood took place of your tears. The man covered in hands stopped and released you.

Your face was gone, leaving you with only the remains of a skull. with a slight layer of skin, due to your fast regeneration. Your face regenerated as you gasped for air and acted like eating the air.

"Please, stop." You cried knowing it was useless to plead. You saw the pure shine of delight the man gave off when you pleaded. He found pleasure in seeing you in pain. He walked towards you and grabbed your thigh.

Nothing happened until you felt your layers of skin on your body slowly start to decompose and your skin rot as you screamed and yelled hoping the pain would stop. Your tears poured down your dry face as your thigh felt violated. The masked man smiled as he crushed your thigh and tore it off your body. You gasped and stopped yelling due to your throat being tired and sore of screaming and pleading. Your eyes dulled as the man touched your other thigh and slowly tore off your other leg.

Your two legs regenerated quickly but the pain remained. The horrible feeling of disgust welled up inside of you causing you to vomit onto the ground. Your throat burned and ached as the pain in your legs didn't help your situation.

You thought everything came to stop, or even a small break would be great but you gave up hope when you felt the cold and terrifiying feeling of a knife lightly sliding against your waist. You looked up and saw a different person, a girl. A girl with two messy blonde buns on each side of her head giving you a delirious look.

"Let's be friends okay?" She said before stabbing right into your waist and twisting the knife around your wound creating an even bigger wound. Your mouth reopened as screams just filled the air. The girl with messy buns just seemed like stabbing you was the most fun she had in years. She then stopped twisting the knife around your waist, but started to slowly pull up the knife up to slighty below your chest region. You whimpered and cried as the knife was pulled out and as stabbed into your stomach before it was pulled out again and the girl left. You body regenerated and healed itself but the blood remained on your clothes and the ground an the pain was unbearable but remained as well.

Tomura walked back into your prison cell and smiled as if you were his new masterpiece. He then walked away before snapping his fingers.

A man with an exposed brain stormed into the room. You recalled the villains calling it a Nomu. The Nomus eyes crossed before focusing its eyes into you and roughly gabbed your hair and dragging you to a room. The Nomu purposely dragged you over the sharpest, glass covered hallway getting glass shards stuck on your body. You were throw into a room with all the lights off. You took the oportunity to get a small amount of rest.

You woke up when you heard chains and muffled screams and laughter. You looked up and saw a Tomura, Kurogiri, and the blonde messy bun girl and a few more villains staring at one thing behind you. You turned and saw Katsuki chained up almost like the UA sports festival. He gave you a surprised look with almost happiness before seeing the blood pooled all around you. He then emitted rage when he saw you were in pain and all the glass shards.

"Like what you see? Your friend here is an important piece to our newest Nomu!" Tomura gleefully announced. Your face turned nearly transparent as you heard heavy steps behind you. You turned and saw the same Nomu, and as it did before it grabbed your hair and dragged you away, more slowly this time just so Katsuki could see your terrified look.

"Katsuki! Save me! Please!" You pleaded as you cried reaching and a hand out to him. He struggled madly just to be free just to save you but he couldn't. He saw you legs vanish from the door way and only heard your distant screams that echoed through the hallway. He was at the verge of crying seeing you gone.

You woke up in a black room. Black bubbles formed ever so often. You could breath but couldn't talk. You could move but not too far. You were just alone, silently. You didn't know why you were here. Who you were and what happened previously. You didn't even recall what you looked like.

You waited for hours until you saw a light. You followed the light and saw a blonde boy up in the air being rescused by other teenagers about his age. You smiled seeing how happy he seemed about being rescued. Suddenly the light vanished and you felt your body being sucked somewhere into the depth of darkness up above.

Your eyes opened and saw the group of kids from before but with two more new kids. They gave you horrified look as you silently stood there in a defensive position.

"Hello?" You greeted them. You got surprised by how ugly and corrupted your voice sounded. The only girl in the group saw something about you and started to well up and cry. She pointed it and the others turned white noticing it too. You went to touch the thing the girl pointed at. It was a rusty pendant that was small, shaped as a moon, golden and had a small charm hanging at the edge of the golden pendant. Everyone just stared at you.

"Do I look weird? I'm sorry I don't know myself what I look like so..." Your voice cracked over and over and sounded so, dead. The girl with black hair took the pendant slowly and held it to her chest. You felt so shy by them looking at you, causing you to quickly walked away.

"Was that her pendant? I didn't mean to take it." You mumbled vanishing from their eye sight.

\-- Weeks later --

Tenya, Momo, Shoto, Izuku, Kirishima, and lastly Katsuki ran to All Might.

"All Might did you find Y/N?!" Izuku Midoriya yelled. All Might was in his skinny state due to him losing his muscular form from fighting All for One. He gave off a friendly smile when he first saw Izuku and the others but the smile dropped when he mentioned your name. He looked away before giving a piece of paper of the location.

The entire class from 1-A saw you. You trapped in a thick layer of ice. In your small fragile human form but had small remains of being Nomu on you. Your eyes were black and pleading with black tears lightly pouring out. All of what they saw frozen in a ice sculpture. They wanted to look away but couldn't.

"We had to leave her in ice because we did manage to get some Nomu parts out of her but whenever she turned normal her body would regenerate back into her Nomu form." All Might said silently.

"It's hard to lose someone, I know." All Might said as if he had lost someone important to him too before. Some girls started to sob and wheep while the boys looked away. People came covered in yellow suits an turned on flamethrowers to melt the ice. The ice melted and out came your body. Everyone watched as your body twitched madly as you gasped loudly eating the air. You resisted the urge to turn back into a Nomu. You stood up, and to the class it seemed painful for you to even stand up. You looked up with your black eyes, and stared into the class. You saw everyone with sad faces.

"Don't be sad guys." You mouthed before Thirteen came in and got ready to use their quirk. They gave you a moment to give a last small talk which should have been cliché and cringey but the situation made people only feel pain.

"I love you all." You smiled brightly before you nodded to Thirteen. Curtains covered your room window and Katsuki was the last one to see your smiling face.

And after that moment you were gone.

You found yourself in the dark abyss once more. You now remembered what this feeling was.

The warm welcoming feeling of Death.

Death seemed to greet you as you walked towards Death and hugged it accepting your fate.

Hello! This is just a small thingy. This is my first ever **published** story. I can't tell if its sad. But thats kind of what I'm aiming for. A sad ending. Sorry if someone you people find this disgusting. I am a pretty disgusting person but, if anyone enjoyed this story I'm glad! I'm super embarassed about this but I plan to not take down this story, unlike my other thousands of stories...

Thanks for reading (I don't know how to use ).


End file.
